


Period Cramps (And How Meg's Boyfriends Are Amazing)

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Menstruation, Multi, Period Cramps, no au specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Meg’s time of the month, and this month is particularly nasty to her. At least her two (amazing) boyfriends are there to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period Cramps (And How Meg's Boyfriends Are Amazing)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the spacing on this is weird! I’m writing this on a google doc instead of where a normally write it, on a word doc. So the spacing may be a little off!
> 
> Also, this is also a weird, short fic because mother nature is a bitch to me, and what happens to me inspires my writing.. so enjoy some turnfreewood.

This month was a nasty one. Meg had woken up to her gut clenching horribly and feeling vaguely like someone had stabbed her in the gut.

Instantly, she knew what was going on, and her low groan as she slowly sat up stirred one of her boyfriends. (Damn Ryan, and how he sleeps so lightly most nights.)

“Meg…?” Ryan murmured, raising a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

“Ssh..” Meg whispers back. She doesn’t want to wake up Gavin; she already feels bad for waking Ryan. “Go back to sleep.”

But of course, Ryan doesn’t listen and he sits up too. Luckily Gavin’s on Meg’s other side that night, and not sandwiched between them like he sometimes is. Ryan, like the caring boyfriend he is, pulls Meg close to his chest, his arms around her waist.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs into her hair, using their size difference to his advantage. He presses a kiss into her hair the same time she sighs.

“Cramps…” Meg just needs to say one word and Ryan understands.

“Is it bad this month?” Ryan is a saint. He’s so understanding, and sweet, and just downright kind. It’s no mystery that he’s the person who gets worried when someone gets sick, whether it’s Gavin and Meg or someone in the office.

“Yeah…” She lets out a short whine as her gut clenches even tighter. “Where’s that heating pad?”

They had one stored somewhere in the house for times like this, but since Ryan had moved into the house, things had moved around and it’s been stashed away somewhere. The past few periods have been good and the cramps weren’t as harsh; the heating pad wasn’t needed.

“I don’t have a clue,” Ryan exhales, resting his cheek on top of Meg’s head.

And that’s when Gavin stirs, slowly rolling over to face them. His eyes open slowly, almost innocently, and then he yawns. “What’s going on…?”

“Cramps,” Meg and Ryan speak in unison. Usually they laugh when Meg and Ryan sync up like that, but Gavin’s just barely awake; too tired to snicker and make a joke.

“Oh.” The Brit sits up too, stretching his arms above his head until he hears his back crack. “What do you need?”

Gavin’s a saint too. Well wait, he’s sometimes a saint. Luckily, today is one of those days.

“Heating pad,” Ryan speaks before Meg’s lips part. She slowly nods, and pulls away from Ryan.

“Oh! I know where that is,” Gavin smiles, and he pushes the covers off of his legs before he’s up and out of bed. Before Meg can thank him, he’s out the room. Ryan chuckles at Gavin’s sudden movements as he leans away from Meg to turn on one of the bedside lamps.

The room is now washed in a soft glow. When moving into the house originally, Meg made sure the light the lamps gave off wasn’t too harsh, and now she was thankful for it.

“You guys are amazing…” Meg sighs softly when Ryan’s hands goes to her shoulders, fingers digging into tense muscles. Behind her, Ryan chuckles.

Sometimes she remembers just how amazing her boyfriends are. She remembers when Gavin tells some shitty joke with a shit-eating grin on his face. She remembers when Ryan will put other people before himself, and he has no real reason behind it other than a shrug and a soft smile. She remembers when times like this happen, where one of them feels under the weather and the other two are there to help.

With a soft hum, she feels the tenseness in her shoulders start to loosen up. Then the door is pushed open.

“Got it!” Gavin has a triumphant grin on his lips, and Ryan lets out a low chuckle.

“Fuckin’ plug it in and hand it over.” Meg makes grabby-hand-motions towards the Brit, a pout on her lips and a little whine in her tone. But for once, Ryan doesn’t make some salty comment on her impatience.

Gavin laughs softly and does as he’s been told. He plugs it into the outlet by the nightstand and then hands it off to Meg. She turns it up to the medium heat setting before slipping in between her and Ryan to rest the pad against her lower back.

Then Gavin’s slipping in between her legs, efficiently sandwiching Meg between him and Ryan’s chest.

“Anything else you need right now?” Gavin leans forward to lightly kiss Meg’s forehead.

“No.. I’m good for right now…” Meg shakes her head, a hand lifting from the sheets to rub at one of her eyes. “Just need to relax some.”

“Thank god it’s Saturday then,” Ryan’s voice is soft, and Meg agrees with a nod. Gavin lets out a soft noise of agreement.

 

“You guys are the best,” Meg murmurs later in the day, when they’re relaxing on the couch. Gavin is playing Halo, Ryan is reading up on some news for the Patch, and Meg’s playing a game on her iPad. They’re all relaxing; like they have been the entire day.

And her words pull Gavin out of his game and Ryan out of his article.

It’s been silent for a little while now, nothing needing to be said. So speaking has drawn their attention.

“What do you mean?” Gavin looks confused for a second.

“Well like-... You guys are always taking care of me,” Meg tries her best to explain. But honestly, she can’t put her feelings towards her two boyfriends into coherent sentences.

“Why wouldn’t we?” Ryan raises an eyebrow. “We care a lot about you. And I love you a lot, of course I would care about you.”

Gavin nods in agreement, pausing his game and setting his controller down so he can lace his fingers into Meg’s. “I love you, you know that.”

“Yeah I do,” Meg lets out a soft laugh. “I love you guys so much.

“We love you too.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh and sorry for not posting much lately. writer’s block has been a BITCH. So that’s why this is short, and not my best. i’m still trying to tackle this block.


End file.
